bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
You Go, Ojo! (Transcript)
Coming soon Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's in the Mail, Today? (song) and What's That Smell? Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Oh, hi. Ha ha It's so Good To See You And I was wondering when you were going to Get here Cause I'm just about to check the mail Look we got mail Oh, Yes What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh Let's See what's in the mail Today Hmm Oh, look. Girls, You Go, Girl! and What Do You Think? (Ojo) A girl can be so many things (Bear) A different one each day (Ojo) A girl who likes to sit and read (Bear) A girl who likes to play (Ojo) Sometimes I play baseball (Bear) Sure (Ojo) I love to climb a tree (Ojo and Bear) 'Cause a girl's a great thing to be (Bear) You go, girl Yeah You Go, Ojo Be the girl that you wanna be And do what you want to Hey, you go girl (Ojo) Really? (Bear) Yeah, you go, Ojo (Ojo) Okay! (Ojo and Bear) Be the girl I / you want to be And do what I / you want to (Ojo) A girl can make up stories (Bear) Or learn to wash her hair (Ojo) Pretend to float just like a cloud That's lighter than the air Hey, I could build a rocket! (Bear) Then get inside and fly (Ojo and Bear) Pretty soon I'll / you'll reach the sky (Bear) You go, girl Yeah, you go, Ojo (Ojo and Bear) Be the girl I / you want to be And do what I / you want to (Bear) Yeah, you go, girl (Ojo) It's great to be a girl (Bear) You go, Ojo (Ojo) I love that I'm a girl (Ojo and Bear) Be the girl I / you want to be And do what I / you want to (Ojo) Yeah! (Ojo and Bear) Be the girl I / you want to be And do what I / you want to Do what I / you want to Do what I / you want toooo. Ojo: So, Tell me, What Do You Think? What's the best thing about being a girl? Bear's Picture and Dinosaur Tea Party (Cut to: Attic) Ojo: Yeah. But you know what? We almost forgot the most important of our tea party. Pip and Pop, Bear, and Treelo: What? Ojo: We forgot the dinosaurs! It's a dinosaur tea party! Roar! Bear: What a great idea. Girls can any tea party they want. Ojo: Would pass the cucumber sandwiches? Roar! Pip and Pop: Why of course, Ojo. Roar! Bear: A dinosaur tea party. Well, have fun, you guys. Bye. Girls and Boys Come Out to Play (Cut to: Upstairs Hallway) Bear: Now I wonder where Shadow could be? Well, maybe If we look real hard and sing our song together. She'll appear. Oh, Where oh where oh where is Shadow? Where oh where oh where is Shadow? Where oh where oh where is Shadow? Where can Shadow be? (hollered) Shadow! Shadow: This girl has always got a story for you. Watch! (glitter shines) (story begins) Shadow-Girls and Boys Girl-I'm a girl. Boy-I'm a boy. Shadow-Come Out to Play Girl-Hey come on out! Boy-Be right there! Shadow-The moon doth shine as bright as day Kids-*spot at the moon* Ooh! Shadow-Come with a whoop... Boy-Whoop! Shadow-...come with a call Girl-Let's go play! Shadow-...come with goodwill or not at all Boy and Girl-Goodwill! Shadow-You find the milk *Boy pulls a cow* *Cow moos and licks as they walk on* Shadow-I'll find the flour Chef-It's organic flour! Shadow-And we'll have a pudding in half an hour. Boy-Oh boy, pudding! Girl-Yum! (story ends) Just look at you and me! Father Tutter, Mother Ojo (Cut to: Living Room) Luna's Main Plot About Girls and The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) (Cut to: Bedroom) Where does she lives, what does she do and does she like dinosaur tea parties? There she is! There she is! Oh, Hello, Luna. Hello, Bear. And I was Uncle Bear. Uncle Bear? Yep. (chuckling) That sounds like fun. You Go, Ojo. Bear and Ojo: Bye, now. And By the way, You are always invited to our dinosaur tea parties. Right, Ojo? Right, Bear. Roar! (Both laugh) See you later. Bye. Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts